


So Few

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Every Time [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: A Series of Vignettes, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: In wartime Britain a Polish RAF pilot and a Spanish nurse find a few moments of happiness together.“I want you to kiss me, kochanie.”





	1. Aces in Exile

  
  


  


**_1942_**

“And 20 miligrams for you, Flight Sergeant...Peralta. Oh, are you Spanish?”

“No! I am Polish. I'm with the 303. But my father he was Italian. He left when I was seven, I have not seen him since. He was also a pilot. Perhaps I will shoot him down one day.”

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that.”

“Ah but all those bastards must be killed. You English think this is some sort of game. Won't shoot a pilot on a parachute. I hate them all. I kill them all.”

“Well there's nothing wrong with your mouth at least. Also I'm not English, I'm Spanish.”

“But you speak with no accent!”

“My parents came over in '36.”

“Ah, because of Franco?”

“Yes.”

“Then we have much in common. We are both exiles. What is your name?”

“I'm Nurse Santiago.”

“Can you please patch me up quickly, Nurse Santiago? I need to get back to my Squadron. They are rubbish without me.”

“I doubt that, if they're all Polish.”

“Ah they are great pilots but they are so sad to miss me that they drink too much.”

“I'm sure they don't need an excuse.”

“I feel that you know me in my soul, Nurse.”

“I have to go now.”

“Wait! When will I see you again?”


	2. Forty to One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kochanie' is Polish for darling, sweetheart.

  


** _1943_ **

“Stay still. I need to change the dressings.”

“How does it look? It's horrible, isn't it?”

“It looks better than yesterday. Do you want more morphine?”

“No. I want you to kiss me, kochanie.”

“I don't want to hurt you.”

“Or does my face scare you?”

“No! When it's healed I will kiss you.”

“Then kiss me somewhere else now.”

“Ssssh! Sister will hear us. Tonight, if I can get away.”

“I will take you back to Poland, after the war. And I will show you everything. What is left of it, at least.”


	3. Primo Victoria

  


  


**_1944_**

Kochanie,

I asked Witold to give you this in case anything happens to me. I don't know what is going to happen but I know it is big and I want to be a part of it. I want to be there almost as much as I want to be with you. But sometimes it is not about what we want but about what is right. I will give them hell and I will make them pay. Perhaps you will go to my beloved Poland once when she is free. Please put a stone on my mother's grave for me. I want you to be happy and I hope you will find someone and have many children together. Please think of me once in a while.

Yours forever,

Jakub


End file.
